Oni Aoi...
by ShenYue
Summary: "I choose the Dark Magician!" The smooth tenor voice of Yuugi's darkness placed his favorite card down on the playing field, grinning with satisfaction at his younger opponenet's fear as the purple-clad magician copied the smirk. "In attack mode." R&R!
1. Duels and Dames

The dual between Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi never or hasn't (pick one, I don't care) happened and they haven't met yet. This will explain Yami B's entry into the fic later. Please don't flame me for that, I just wanted to create my own universe where they could all live in peace and harmony! Why can't we all just get along? *Sniff* 

Well, not really, I'm just exercising my invisible right to screw up the original plot! Mwahahahahahaha! Though...the cartoon dub did that for me pretty well...oh, and the yamis can both come out of their respective Sennen items to stand beside their lights in their battles against the world! Oo; Blame it on the bowl of sugar I ate this morning...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of 'em, duh...if I did people would be writing this for me and I don't see that happening...

I'm using English names...ick...don't hurt me please, I know Cardcaptor fans hate English names but I'm not sure about you Yu-Gi-Oh fans.

NOT slash of any way, shape, form, cognitive design, etc! NO SLASH BETWEEN ANYBODY! Just friendship. ^^ 'Kay, now that that's out of the way...

/blah/ = Yuugi

//blah// = Yami

"I choose the Dark Magician!" The smooth tenor voice of Yuugi's darkness placed his favorite card down on the playing field, grinning with satisfaction at his younger opponent's fear as the purple-clad magician copied the smirk. "In attack mode." He finished gleefully, almost giddy with the excitement of the simple Dual Monsters game. The yami had nothing to fear from his younger, millennia younger, adversary. The short, green-haired boy had challenged him unawares; he could never hope to beat the awesome dueling capability of the great and powerful-

/Yami, don't you think that's over-doing it a bit? He's only nine. / The previous pharaoh blushed faintly at his aibou's chiding remark and called out the attack, watching as the mage on the holo-field wielded his magic staff with great flourish, completely annihilating the other monster in a flurry of semi-transparent triangles.

"Yeah! Nice going Yami!" Tristan and Joey both shouted out their congrats while the defeated youngster handed over his star chips-not all of them though, just two out of his original three, it would put him at a disadvantage but he still had a chance. That, of course, had been Yuugi's idea, the all mighty Yami would have just-

/Yami, / Yugi started with warning in the word. Tea, in silent congratulations, closed her eyes and smiled tiredly, a wide grin that spread across her face and seemed to light up the surrounding area. Yuugi stared sheepishly at his secret, or not so secret? Crush, thanking Yami that he had control of the body so Yuugi's own looks would go unnoticed.

//Aibou, you're staring again. // Yami's voice echoed throughout his little hikari's soul room seemingly upset, but Yuugi knew otherwise.

/I know.../ Yuugi replied back slowly, a smile lifting his words.

//You should tell her. // Yami stated matter-of-factly as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

/I am most certainly not going to tell her. /

//I would tell her. // The darkness retorted and returned to the Sennen puzzle in a flash of blue light, giving Yuugi back the control to his body.

/I'm not you. / Yuugi continued.

//Yes you are, you're my lighter half. // Yuugi decided to cut the conversation short, Yami always won anyway. //I know. // He said, glowing in the satisfaction that he had won again, twice in the same five minutes.

"So Yuug', ya back wit' us yet?" Joey was tapping his foot anxiously on the ground. "I'm starvin'."

"You're always starving Joey." The brunette tussled his best friend's blonde hair. 

"So..." Joey murmured, a bit dejectedly, "is dat a crime?" He asked scuffing his feet against the dirt and watching the dust swirl in little eddies around his sneakers.

"Here's a candy bar."

"Wow! Thanks Tristan!" Joey ripped the colorful wrapping off of the sweet treat and bit into the gooey chocolate mess while mumbling, in between bites, that it needed to be cooked for a few minutes over an open flame. Yuugi however was totally focused on the object of his affection. Ignoring the light teasing from Yami and the loud smacking of Joey's lips the love-struck boy could only let his eyes rove everywhere and yet, no where at all.

"Are you feeling all right Tea, you look tired." Yuugi asked, noticing the pink flush that was spread across the bridge of her oh-so-perfect nose.

//...Ick...Aibou, is it necessary for you to _think_ like that? //

/Oh, go away! / Yuugi looked upwards into her beautiful face, the shimmering last rays of the sun reflecting off her hair to create a halo...just like an angel...

//...I think I'm going to be sick...// Yuugi ignored this little comment.

"Oh, I'm okay Yuugi, just a little tired." She smiled, making his heart melt. "I'll be fine in the morning after a good night's rest..." Tea paused to yawn. "I think I'll go to bed now, will you tell those two clowns that I need some peace and quiet for me Yuugi?"

"Sure Tea, sleep well!" As his secret love turned in for the night the freshman turned his attention to the two "clowns" of the group. Joey was licking the empty candy wrapper and seemed to be pretty content with himself save for the fact he wanted another, he would probably go to sleep soon too. Tristan on the other hand was watching Yuugi with intense interest. The conversation had been pretty quiet so he hadn't been able to hear anything.

"Did you tell her?" He asked when he noticed that Yuugi noticed that he had been staring. 

"Tell her what?" The short teen asked innocently.

//"Tell her what"...//Yami murmured inside the sanctity of Yuugi's head. //They're not that stupid Aibou, it's obvious to everyone that you like Tea...//

/It is? / He got no answer.

"Well?" Tristan asked, pressing in closer, "did you tell Tea that you, you know, like her?"

"No! I mean, of course not, I don't _like_ her, exactly..."

//Give it up Aibou. //

"Just don't tell Tea, okay Tristan?" 

"You can count on me Yuug'! Old Tristan here won't say a word!" 

"Shh!" Yuugi said, a finger to his lips in an effort to shush his brown haired friend. "Thanks but everyone is asleep now, let's keep it that way."

"Oh, yeah, g' night Yuugi."

"Good night." Yuugi settled against a tree trunk, nuzzling closer to the bark and finding a comfortable spot.

/Good night Yami.../ he thought as he drifted off.

//Sleep well, Aibou. //

Deep in the underbrush where even the sparkling tendrils of crystal moonlight could not reach two glowing eyes appeared. A strangled hiss, like air escaping from a dying balloon seemed to almost echo through the forest as the red slits gazed at it's sleeping prey.

"Soon my pharaoh, soon..."

SY: Ooooh, spooky! So, how was that? Any takers, hmm, anybody? *Sees a hand* You? 

Kaiba Seto: No, I'm just looking for the popcorn stand. 

SY: Oh... *sigh* It's over there. *Points*

KS: Thanks.

SY: No problem...so no one is it...*sniff* that's so sad...

Dark Magician: You haven't even posted it yet.

SY: Oh yeah...thanks! Aww, you are my likkle bisho aren't you? *Huggles*

DM: ...erck...can't...breathe...oO; 

Celtic Guardian: Be sure to read and review or the Dark Magician may never get any air...

SY: Who is the owner of the red eyes in the bushes? *Squeeze* Is Tea just tired? Will Yuugi ever reveal his crush? Is Joey going to get another candy bar? I'll take guesses-

Yami Yuugi: Yeah, if anyone reviews...*Whap* Ow...ittai...

SY: Just 'cause you're a favorite doesn't mean you can put down my story!

YY: Okay, okay...*Rubs head*

SY: I'll take guesses so answer my questions in your reviews! ^^


	2. Love Sick

// Blah // any yami

/ Blah / any hikari 

NO SLASH! Just in case that still didn't come across... ^^

I am so glad such talented writers like my story! I make it a point to read at least one thing a reviewer has written and I love all I've read...all that's left is for me to review...my computer was acting up so I haven't had the chance *sniff* But I will! Arigatou minna-chan!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...still...

This will not be a romance story-hence the genre-so don't get too comfortable with the Yuugi/Tea thing...

Bright sunlight filtered through the trees and a cool breeze tickled Yuugi's nose stirring the smaller-then-average teen into sleepy wakefulness. For a few minutes he simply sat there, watching the motes of dust and pollen drift lazily through the sunbeams to settle on the soft, dewy ground the others still lay upon.

//Mmm...// He heard his yami comment as he woke up and stretched in his soul room. //Sleep is fun, ne?// But now Yuugi wasn't listening. Hoarse, ragged coughs had caught his attention and his gaze was riveted on the shuddering form of his friend Tea, something wasn't right. He quickly crawled over to her, standing would have defeated the purpose as he just kneeled before her any way.

"Tea?" He called softly causing her to stir painfully awake and stare through the weak morning sunlight into the tranquil purple eyes that held the beginning hints of panic in their depths. "Are you all right?" Slowly her head moved in the negative and another agonizing bout of coughing made her eyes close in anguish.

"My throat..." she whimpered, voice rough and thick.

//What's happening Aibou?// Yami asked with apprehension tainting his voice but before Yuugi had the chance to answer a stifled yawn told him that his other two companions were awake.

"Wha's the matta Yuug'?" Joey asked coming over to stand besides Tea's shivering body. 

"Tea's sick." The freshman said shortly and stripped off his jacket, laying it over his very ill love. "Could you please find some water for me Joey?" 

"Sure Yuugi, anyt'in'." He motioned for Tristan to come with him while peeling the sticky wrapper off his breakfast: another candy bar.

"Ya...mi...?" Tea asked quietly. Yuugi placed a cool hand to her forehead, it felt like fire in his palm, and motioned for her to be silent.

"Just rest now Tea." He said with a smile, trying to be brave for her when he was obviously terrified; there was no place to go on the island for medical attention. Yami felt the agitation and worry and appeared beside his aibou to give much needed comfort, deciding that he would remain so until Yuugi ordered him away.

"Aibou?" The deep, calming tenor soothed Yuugi's nerves and he relaxed, brushing a few strands of Tea's soft auburn hair away from her pale face.

"She's sick." Yuugi stated numbly. "What if she dies?"

"She won't."

"But what if she does?" The freshman stared up into his other's crimson eyes searching for an answer in the blood-deep nadir. 

"She won't." The darkness kept up his stubborn idiom. Yuugi sighed and turned away looking into the reaches of the forest that surrounded him and noticing how dark and foreboding it had become: a pathetic fallacy according to his mood. Rousing him from his thoughts Joey and Tristan came crashing through the underbrush with a flask of water, each one soaking wet.

"What happened?" Yami asked with a slightly amused expression, all the standing around was getting boring, not that he wasn't worried for Tea or anything, and he needed entertainment, he did spend the last millennium inside a puzzle...

"Tristan t'ought he saw a bear so he shoved me inta the riva." Replied Joey with a miffed expression and handed Yuugi the water. "I freaked and dragged 'im in wit me." He then proceeded to ring out some of the water from his sopping clothes while Yami smiled, imagining the whole scene with his eyes closed, complete with hectic screaming and flailing. Tristan wiped away the water dribbling down his face from his spiked hair and leaned over Tea and Yuugi.

"How is she?" He asked softly while Yuugi placed a damp cloth on her forehead.

"I don't know..." 

"Such...feelings." The shadow hissed from his vantage point with disgust tainting the words. "How you will pay Pharaoh, pain and suffering await you." A glint of gold shimmered in the darkness of the creature's hand as he caressed the object with utmost care. Such was it's luck to find three of the seven ancient Sennen Items on the very same island and the Sennen Eye was already in the creature's grasp...

Night fell too quickly for Yuugi's liking and the dank black had enveloped the small group in its thick, silent hold in what seemed like a matter of minutes. He had stayed by Tea's side the entire day and only grinned once when he saw Tristan and Joey trying to teach Yami the fundamentals of the flame. All three were covered in soot and smoke from their four other failed attempts, each one put out by Yami from blowing too hard, but they finally managed a small one. Now the darkness was feeding the orange light with small twigs and bits of grass under strict orders not to kill it. The remaining members fixed up a warm pallet near the fire for Tea and helped Yuugi carry her to it.

"I think she's doing better." Yuugi said at last. "She doesn't feel so warm anymore."

"And it's all because a you Yuug', you should be proud of yourself." Exclaimed Joey with a wide grin and a clap on the shoulder, making Yuugi blush deep crimson for it.

"I just watched over her...it was no big deal..." Yami joined the small celebrative cluster not wanting to be left out.

"You did well Aibou, and I'm sure Tea will thank you for it." He grew grave and serious. "She was very sick and without you to care for her could've become worse."

"Thank you Yami." Murmured Yuugi as he threw his arms around the taller Pharaoh's middle and buried his face in the tailed coat.

"Now get some sleep Aibou, it's been a long day for you." As if just remembering the blessed spell of sleep Yuugi yawned and leaned into a tree, his favorite place to rest since they had reached the island, soon falling prey to the peaceful sounds of the night.

"He's asleep." Yami announced tiredly. Without returning to the puzzle to rest he was tiring: quickly. To keep up his physical form took a lot of energy and without being in the puzzle near Yuugi's energy to make it he didn't have even close to enough. He did gain a little power, in it's weakest form, through the connection to his aibou through the puzzle but it was hardly sufficient. But that day had been hectic for everyone. Tea's fever had risen dangerously high and everyone had worked to lower it while giving Yuugi a much needed break, the poor boy had been close to the breaking point.

"Why don't you go back into the puzzle? You must be tired." Tristan asked, poking their fire with a stick to keep it going.

"I don't need to sleep." Yami lied. "I'll stay awake and watch over Tea while you and Joey get some rest." He smiled, closing his slanted eyes and weaving a silent prayer of safety and protection over everyone.

Yami woke with a start, blinking his crimson eyes to rid themselves of the lassitude induced by his doze. He had fallen asleep and just now dawn was breaking over the horizon such as a phoenix spreads it's golden wings as it is reborn from the flames. But the darkness had no time to admire the stunning beauty as the deep purple of the night faded, replaced by rich gold and red hues, he had to rekindle the fire that he had so audaciously let die. It was nothing but softly glowing embers. 

"Are you all right, Yami?" Yuugi's alter ego looked up with a start. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tea said with a sigh, turning back to look into Yami's eyes, "you looked so peaceful there I decided to let you sleep. It was very kind of you to watch over me like that, thank you."

"But...I, it wasn't..."

"Shhh." The young brunette whispered. "Just enjoy the sunrise." 

It was some hours after when Yuugi and the others finally woke but when they saw Tea awake and well they all ran in to give her a hug while Yami walked away, finally free. He had spent the hours staring anywhere but at Tea and wondering how to explain that it hadn't been he who had looked after her but his aibou. She had spent the hours gazing at the yami.

"Tea?" Yuugi had just walked over after a small conference with Joey and Tristan.

"Yes Yuugi?" Even Yami, who up until this point in the reunion had been admiring trees, turned to watch with growing curiosity. Finally, he thought, blocking it from Yuugi. The young teen bowed his head as a deep blush consumed his neck and threatened to creep up to his face.

"I, think I'm in love with you..." he murmured quietly, dreading the reaction.

"You what?" Tea asked.

"I'm in-"

I heard what you said! I just can't believe you said it!" Yuugi looked up, the hurt and non belief spreading across his face. Yami and the others just watched in silent horror as Tea turned red. "I have never been so embarrassed!" She cried indignantly throwing back her arm and slapping the shorter boy full across the face. Joey and Tristan had to both hold back the infuriated Yami. How dare she strike my Aibou! His mind screamed.

"Tea, I'm so-"

"Don't speak to me ever again Mutou Yuugi, God, I've never and will never love you! Just get away from me!" Yuugi hung his head, ignoring the stinging mark on his cheek, and then looked up as if to say something more, checked himself and walked off into the woods alone.

"Yuugi!" Yami cried out trying to run after the retreating figure.

"Let 'im go man, he needs time ta think." Joey said softly, turning to Tristan who just nodded in agreement.

"Yes Pharaoh, yes, let your _aibou_ go." The demon chuckled to itself, this is what it liked to see. Chaos, destruction, hate: all fueled it's very existence and made it's job a thousand times easier. Half of the problem was already gone. With Yuugi alone and unprotected without the meddling Pharaoh in the Sennen Puzzle it could steal the boy away and torture them both at leisure. Then the real fun would begin.

"I can't believe you just said dat!" Joey exclaimed wildly throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis. "He finally confessed his love for ya and dis is how you handle it? Even I'm not dat dense."

"Well, I didn't see him watching over me when I woke up!" Yami was finally allowed by Tristan to intervene.

"That is because he watched over you for the entire day! How dare you crush my aibou like that! He had kept his love for you hidden away in his heart finally confessing his true feelings towards you! And how did you return that love? By striking him down and breaking his heart! Mercilessly! And now he's hurt and alone somewhere out in the woods! I pray to Ra he comes back..." He slumped to the ground in agony and exhaustion. He could feel Yuugi's pain through the puzzle and it burned him, scalding his heart like boiling water. Gods, he was so tired, he would give up his left arm to return to the puzzle, but it was too far away...

"Sorry, I didn't know and besides, I'm not in love with Yuugi, he's only my friend."

"You'll be lucky if he comes back after that one Tea, who were down right mean." Tristan stated with his arms crossed as he kneeled down next to the panting yami.

"Are you all right?" Tea asked worriedly leaning over him and ignoring the hated looks she received from Joey. "Let me help you up." She made to grab his arm but the darkness pulled it away.

"Don't touch me." He stated, standing up under his own power and walking into the woods. "I'm going to look for Yuugi, are you guys going to help me?" They all nodded and followed him into the darker parts of the forest.

//Come back to me Aibou. //

SY: I got five reviews! Count 'em! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! For the first chapter! Yay me! But, I was hoping for at least ten...oh well! I like 'em anyway! Yay for question answerers! Isn't Tea mean?

DM: *yawn* yes, yes she is. Now when do I get to be in the story again?

SY: If you're not quiet, then never. *Grabs the Celtic Guardian.* Now this bisho is a silent cute one, aren't you? *Huggles*

CG: x.x Help...*squeak* ...me...

DM: heh, heh. Your turn to be the "likkle bisho" now...

SY: Group hug! 

DM: oO Eep!

SY: *grabs Dark Magician* Don't forget to review! And give my likkle bishos a hug!

YY: *Sniff* My poor aibou...*Sees look Shen_Yue gives him* Don't even think about it! 

SY: *Grabs Yami Yuugi*

YY: Urk! Review...*Wheeze*...please...


	3. Oni Aoi...

Thank you for the reviews everyone! I hope I reviewed at least one of yours...if you want me to review then you must either sign in or tell me your pen name! Or else, duh, I can't find you to review one! Yay for Irken Nani for getting number ten! *Sigh* I should have prizes...anyways, read on, enjoy and hopefully review!

/ Blah / = any hikari

// Blah // = any yami

By the way, do you guys want me to use any Japanese in this, b/c I will. I wasn't sure. I promise I won't do any "nani is the matter?" Ergh, I do so hate that! Well anyway, leave your answer in the review please. ^-^

Sorrow welled up in Yuugi's heart as he stumbled through the forest blinded by the tears he had been too ashamed to show the one he loved. In the back of his mind he could hear Yami calling for him but the voice sounded weak and strained, as if he was at the bottom of a deep well without enough strength to pull himself up. Yuugi ignored it and pushed on, deeper and deeper until the black swallowed him up in its icy hold, away from any trails that might allow the others to find them. Right now he just wanted to be left alone, his love hated him and that was all he could dwell on.

"Stop!" A voice like water over stones in the river shocked the saddened boy into doing just that. Before him stood a beautiful young woman round about his age. Thick, black lashes curled delicately around her stunning ruby eyes and her long, rich black hair hung down to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a white kimono trimmed with gold thread and tied about her waist with a crimson sash. She was tall and thin with all the right proportions...and there was some dark flavor about her Yuugi didn't like. "Are you lost?" The girl asked sweetly, circling Yuugi like a wolf stalking its prey. 

"N, no..." he stammered wishing that he had brought Yami along with him in the puzzle. "I, I was just l, looking for someone to duel with." He lied hoping the female would just turn and walk away but somehow he doubted that would happen.

"Oh, well, I could duel you. My name is Kanashimi Aoi." She bowed gracefully returning to the standing position with a look of perplexity. "Usually, when someone introduces herself, the other person does the same." 

"Oh, sorry, I'm Mutou Yuugi." He dipped forward, shallowly, his sense of foreboding not leaving...what an odd name, he thought to himself.

"Shall we duel?" 

"No! I mean, no, I was looking for a specific person." Suddenly Aoi was a different person, a young girl with fear in her dark brown eyes and a cry on her lips. Yuugi blinked and the other girl was gone replaced once again by Aoi's beauty. "Who are you?" Yuugi asked, stepping back and preparing to run at a moment's notice. He gasped as Aoi was surrounded by swirling black and a shadow seemed to burst out of her back leaving behind a small, brown-haired girl who slumped to the ground in a dead faint. The red-eyed shadow reared up, towering over Yuugi.

"I am your darkness! I am your fear, Mutou Yuugi!" It sneered, full of contempt and scorn. "I will be your undoing! I will be your death!" It hissed, leaning in closer, paralyzing Yuugi with fear as the freshman's eyes widened and his breath came quicker, his legs felt like jelly, hardly able to keep his quaking body upright. Suddenly it swept through Yuugi like water through a sieve and a chilling cold enveloped the boy's soul, freezing it in time. Yuugi didn't have even time enough to scream as he felt his body fall towards the ground, passing out from shock and pain into a dreamless sleep. The shadow caught the boy as he fell and slipped the puzzle over the spiky hair feeling the golden weight settle in its palm. "Sleep boy, for it will be your last peaceful one..."

"Unh!" Yami gasped and fell to the ground on one knee, surrounded almost instantly by Joey, Tristan and Tea. "Aibou..." He gasped, holding his chest. 

"What is it? What's happened?" Tristan asked with fear noticing that the image of the puzzle around Yami's neck was fading. "The puzzle!" He cried.

"Yes...the puzzle, something has taken the puzzle...Aibou..." his voice became softer and softer until it was nothing at all. His head slumped forward onto Joey's shoulder.

"We gotta find Yuugi." The blonde murmured hefting the smaller yami over his back and setting off through the woods turning only for a moment to see if he was being followed.

"What do you think happened?" Tea asked quietly, regretting how hard she had been on her small friend and thinking to herself that Yami had been right. God how she loved him, his deep, comforting voice and confident nature-so unlike the Yuugi that had confessed his true feelings. She wasn't surprised when nobody answered her but she didn't feel too bad, she had brought it upon herself, however she did want to apologize for her out burst. 

"..Aibou...hikari..." The unconscious yami's pained cries echoed in all their ears sending daggers through their hearts.

"Hang in there Yami." Tristan whispered, "we'll find him..." 

What seemed like many hours later a soft drizzle began soon turning into a heavy downpour that reached the group through even the leaves of the trees towering above them.

"We should make camp." Joey announced after spying a small alcove in the roots of a huge tree. The lower branches, he decided, would make it dry enough. The rest agreed, both Tristan and Tea allowing their eyes to drift over the sleeping darkness still thrown over Joey's shoulders. Minutes later they were sheltered from the driving rain struggling to light a fire with the wet sticks and moss.

"It's no use." Tea said after a few arduous minutes and the rest could only agree. Yami lay in the dirt under the roots wrapped in a blanket and murmuring fitfully, tossing his head, a victim trapped in his own mentality.

"Aibou!" He screamed suddenly, rocketing up into a sitting position and dashing his head against the dark wood of the root he was sheltered under. He fell back, rubbing his forehead and cursing every tree he had ever laid eyes upon to a fiery death.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked, chuckle with a cough and averting his gaze to stare at Joey who had tears running down his face from holding in his laughter. He could remember every time he had done that in a bunk bed...

"Did you find Yuugi?" The group was somber after the almost inaudibly asked question.

"No." Tea answered.

"Then I'm not fine..." he wrapped himself up tighter and pulled his knees in to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "Something has happened to him...something evil has him, I know it, I can feel the darkness...it's _eating_ him..." he whispered. Nobody knew what they could do, they had never seen Yami like this: ever. 

"Hey, don't worry." Joey said putting a hand on the wet shoulder. "We'll find 'im. You can still feel 'im right? Even without the puzzle?"

"Vaguely, his presence will never truly go away until he dies, such is the bond between hikari and yami..." He shuddered, body reluctantly going back to the sleep it needed to be free of Yuugi's pain. "But, it will be extremely hard to track him without the Sennen item...I can't even reach him...the...link..." his talking ceased, the darkness had fallen back against the roots, sound asleep.

"What did he mean when he said the darkness was eating Yuugi?" Tea asked, scared for the young boy.

"I don't know, Tea, but it couldn't have been good." Replied Joey, his greater worry resting with Yami's fear for Yuugi. If something had happened that was bad enough to send the pharaoh into that cataleptic state what was happening to the boy in the darkness's grasp? 

"I see you are awake, boy." The creature hissed into Yuugi's face as he groggily opened his eyes. The black demon had still not taken on any recognizable body and that in itself worried Yuugi, how could he fight what he could not understand? He wouldn't be able to pinpoint any weakness or flaw if it was merely a shadow. He trembled in the darkness's gaze. He hurt all over. Raw pain flew along every nerve burning what seemed like his soul. It felt like he was being devoured from the inside out, like the shadow creature was sucking his life away.

"Wha, where am I?" He asked, so scared that he was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Why, in the Duelist Castle of course. Where else?" Yuugi winced at the grating sound of the shadow's voice. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. 

"Duelist Castle?" Yuugi repeated, he had thought Pegasus lived there.

"Do I stutter?" The evil asked loudly. "That fool, Pegasus I believe his name was, is dead! And I have stolen his Sennen Eye!" It leaned in closer. "Does that knowledge make you tremble boy? It should!" If you are not careful the very same will happen to you! I will use you to torture that accursed Pharaoh!" Suddenly what seemed like a thousand torches lit up, casting light into every corner of the vast room. And there, in the very center lying next to Yuugi, was Pegasus' dead body. The empty eye socket was staring at Yuugi almost as if it still held the golden Sennen Eye. Congealed blood was spread in a puddle about the duelist's head. It was soaked into his silver hair and red suit, his cold, lifeless lips frozen in a permanent scream. The other eye was open and staring into the dark reaches of Yuugi's soul as if to say "you've lost" and indeed he had. In the worst possible way. The freshman felt an urge to throw up at the sight.

"How..." he gasped, sickened by the sight of death so close up.

"Silence! I will return again," it held up the blood encrusted Sennen Eye. "Sleep and dream boy, dream of your death!" Cackling laughter echoed through the otherwise still tomb and the creature passed a 'hand' through Yuugi's chest. The teen felt his heart constrict painfully and his eyelids closed in silent agony as he drifted into horror filled dreams.

"Aibou!" Yami called out weakly in his sleep. His heart throbbed with Yuugi's pain and he could feel nothing else, not even the hands that struggled to wake him from his nightmares. "...no..." his body shuddered once more and then was still. 

"I wish this would end." Tea sobbed openly, holding Yami's cold hand in her own.

"I know..." Tristan sighed rubbing his eyes. "The rain has stopped, we should get moving. Want me to carry him Joey?" He asked soberly. 

"Yeah, t'anks." 

The slow procession marched on, Tristan carrying his delirious burden silently, wrapped up in his own thoughts. The night air was cold and crisp, you could see the stars clearly through the trees, small pinpoints of light in an endless void.

"What's that?" Tea cried out, clutching Joey's arm and pointing to a lump in the middle of their path.

"I t'ink it's a person." The blonde muttered, drawing closer followed by Tristan and Tea. Indeed it was, wearing sopping blue jeans and a white sweatshirt. His silvery hair was spread around his face as it lay in the mud of the path.

Yuugi raised his head weakly, taking in his bleak surroundings with a silent dread and wondering how long he had been out, praising whatever god cared to listen that the dead body of the Duel Master Pegasus was gone, realizing that he was in a different room. His head ached and he groaned, thanking god again that he couldn't remember any of his wicked nightmares, raising a hand only to realize that it only made it halfway to his face: he was chained to the wall. The only light he could see came from a thin trickle of moonlight sifting through the only barred window in stripped patterns along one damp wall. He sought the comfortable weight that usually hung around his neck and remembered, with tears in his eyes, that the shadowy figure had taken it.

/Yami? / He waited for what seemed like ages but got no answer, their mental link was gone with the puzzle. Suddenly Yuugi heard a noise and he froze, someone else was there.

SY: Wow, people actually read these? Okay, I've taken Ookami Gekkani's advice and decided that I'm not going to huggle you all as much! I guess I shouldn't love you all too hard...

YY/DM/CG: *Cheers* Yay!

SY: *Sniff* Don't leave me! You'll all stay with me...right? *Sob! *

DM: Of course! 

CG: But you must share!

YY: And no more strangling! *Rubs neck*

SY: Really? *Opens arms wide*

YY/DM/CG: *Eyes open wide in fear* No!

SY: Oh yeah...*Pats each one on the head* Is that better?

DM: Much.

CG: I agree.

YY: *Rolls eyes* You hurt my Aibou and I entirely too much.

SY: I haven't killed you yet! And besides, I don't hear Yami Bakura or Bakura complaining. *Motions to chair where they sit, very quietly, smirking at Yami Yuugi* 

Yami Bakura/Bakura: _Huggles_ for Yami Yuugi!

SY: That's a good idea! Thanks!

YY: No! Argh! *Everyone dog piles Yami! * ...Ehhh...

SY: Don't forget to review! Perhaps I should up the rating...dead Pegasus, ick...Anyway! Who is the person with in the darkness with Yuugi? What does the demon want with the Sennen Items? Will Yami Yuugi ever be nice to me?

YY: *Wrestling from under other monsters and SY* Heh, not likely! Hrack! *Gets buried again*

SY: Stay tuned! And give the bishos a pat on the head for me, 'kay?


	4. Author Note

I'm afraid I won't be updating fro a while, testing is coming up and I really don't want to fail my Spanish...ick...Regents, or my Course 2 for that matter...I'll update whenever I can but they will probably be forced. 

Please leave suggestions for me b/c I love to hear from you. Either e-mail me or review. If you would like to see Japanese, let me know, I will translate it all so as not to leave you in the dark.

Any pairings you might like to see I'll consider doing. Everything but yaoi and yuri. If you want to think that way I won't discourage it but neither will I support it. Use your imaginations please. ^^

Any guesses to who people are, namely me shadow, include in your reviews. I love seeing what you guys think!

Say hello to my bishos for me, I may not get to see them for a while...*sniff*

DM: It's okay, we'll still be here!

CG: Yeah, we won't go anywhere, we'll wait!

YY: Huggles for ShenYue! *All 3 Grab SY*

SY: *Sob* Thanks...guys...*Gasp*...feh...*faints*

DM: Shen, hello? *poke, poke*


	5. Tricks and Shadows

Um, sorry, uh, whoever _green _was, but this is non-yaoi I'm afraid and yuri for that matter...however, I don't want to stifle any creativity so feel free to use your imagination, there will be no strict pairings so go ahead and elaborate! After all, Yuugi and Yami are essentially the same person, right? That pair always struck me as kind of odd, it would mean Yuugi was loving himself or would that be Yami...? Oo...aw, forget it, now I'm confused...

Well, I guess this counts as AU, what do you think? I'm glad everyone likes this so far! Keep the reviews rolling in and help me make it to at least twenty-five by the end of this chapter! ...please...

Well, I've decided to keep it simple and not use _much _Japanese, just to try it out as I've never done it before and would like to try. I will translate as you go along and if any of you guys are better then me then please correct my mistakes, there are bound to be some.

Sorry for shortness, tests you know...*Sniff*

"It's Bakura!" Tea knelt and gently turned the unconscious boy's head. "But he looks different somehow..." she murmured brushing the wet strands of hair away from his face. 

"He must've been laying there all night." Tristan stated. "He's completely soaked." The white-haired teen coughed faintly and opened his slanted eyes at Tea's gentle touch.

"Get away from me!" He rasped hoarsely, shoving Tristan and Tea back away from him as he sat up. Tristan stumbled and dropped Yami, who hit the ground with a wet thump waking on impact.

"That is not the Bakura you know." Yuugi's darkness said, standing up shakily. "It's a yami!"

"You mean, like you?" Joey asked, confused.

"Sorry I dropped you." The brunette said sheepishly. Yami Yuugi smiled but frowned when he turned his gaze back upon the other yami.

"Where is your Sennen Item? Your Hikari?" Yami Yuugi snarled. At this Yami Bakura's gaze fell to the ground below him avoiding eye contact with any one of the small group, his fingers dug into the mud he sat upon.

"I'm not sure..."

"How long have you been here, like this?" The haughty darkness shrugged.

"Mo iiyo!" [ Forget it! ] He growled, "that is none of your concern!" He coughed and reconsidered under Tea's hard gaze. "Two, three days, I don't know." He held his head. "I, whenever I woke my body hurt so badly that I just fell back to sleep." He stood too quickly intending to bolt but staggered backwards a step. "In fact, I don't feel too well right now..."

"Catch him!" Joey yelled at Tea, who was closest to the swaying yami. The white-haired tomb raider fell right into her arms. She propped him up.

"What's going on Yami?" She asked the other alter ego of the five. "What is wrong with you two?"

"It's, I, let me see...without the Sennen Item and the hikari that holds it the yami can get no power." He chose his words slowly and carefully to try and make some sense. "Without Yuugi I have to make my own energy as does Bakura. Without either of them in contact with the items it is up to us to create our own. I don't think either of us is strong enough to do that and still stay in our physical forms for too long without falling asleep. Sleeping helps conserve the energy we create." He looked at the barely conscious yami held up only by Tea's arms. "What was your item?"

"The Ring...pity you don't have your puzzle, now would have been the perfect time to steal it..." he chuckled but it quickly turned into a hacking cough. "By Osiris, I can't remember the last time I was...sick..." his brown eyes closed and he drifted into a troubled sleep, much the same as the group's own dark friend who seemed unsteady on his feet as well.

"It fits him that the Ring should go with one who steals from the sacred tombs." Yami Yuugi yawned.

"Why, what did the ring do?" Asked Tea, adjusting the dead weight resting against her.

"It steals souls..."

"H, hello?" Yuugi asked, somewhat worried that the other presence was another demon waiting to torture him or something. A guttural rasp was his only answer and this didn't reassure him in the slightest. "Who, who's there?" Yuugi's voice sounded timorous and afraid but the only other noise was a painfully sounding cough.

"Gomen..." the harsh voice replied weakly. The freshman could hear the sound of chains being dragged across the floor and gradually a body was illuminated by the moonlight.

"Bakura! How did you get here?" Yuugi lunged forward, quickly stopped by the metal by which he was bound. "How long have you been here? Daijobou?" [ Are you all right? ] 

"I'm...not sure..." The white haired boy breathed, pulling feebly at his chains. "Demo, kimochi...warui..." [ But, I feel sick ] His upper body collapsed and he lay against the damp stones, his breathing ragged and strained. 

"Why were you taken here?" Yuugi kept struggling against his bonds hoping they would break. He could see Bakura shivering from where he sat on the other side of their dank prison. Yuugi knew that the other boy was seriously ill and would probably die soon if not helped. Just like Tea, he thought, tears springing to his eyes as he remembered how cruel she had been. "Nobody wants me..." he murmured, then mentally slapped himself. Yami wanted him! And Joey, and Tristan! He couldn't afford to think like that, especially now...

"Yuugi...?" Bakura asked slowly, head still pressed against the floor. "Did, did...the shadow take...you...too...?" The tricolor-haired boy had to strain to hear the words. Bakura's now slurring accent made it hard to understand and the clanking of Yuugi's chains on the floor weren't helping.

"Hai...hurgh!" [ yes ] With one last tremendous wrench Yuugi pulled his chains free from their rusted fastenings rubbing his shoulders where he had pulled the muscles, he never had been the athletic type. "A so-ka!" [ I got it! ] He tugged at the manacles encasing his wrists but they wouldn't come free. He shrugged. "Bakura?" The pale boy lay un-moving in the middle of the moonlit floor and Yuugi shook him gently. "Bakura?" He asked, louder this time and the chocolate eyes opened halfway bright with his fever.

"...cold..." he rasped, closing his eyes at the grating of his throat. Every time he drew in a shaky breath his body visibly shuddered. Perspiration trickled down his flushed face and his pulse beat heavily in his neck. Yuugi touched his clothes, they were damp with sweat and the dew from the walls. "...Yami..." Yuugi was confused now, how did Bakura know he had a yami? As far as he knew no one else was aware...I should have been more careful! He yelled at himself.

"Nani?" [ What? ] 

"My...yami...is...sick...too, I think..." Now Yuugi knew why Bakura was there.

"You had a Sennen Item?" He asked, silently wondering which one it was.

"Hai...my father...bought...it...for...me..." he took another uneven breath. "...In...Egypt..."

"And the shadow thing jumped you for it?" The white head nodded. 

"It...took...the ring..." Now the pieces were falling into place, almost.

"What were you doing here?" Bakura looked up at Yuugi through half-lidded eyes.

"Yami wanted...your...puzzle..." His body relaxed as he fell asleep. Yuugi looked around in vain for something he might cover him with but there was nothing. His jacket was still with Tea, wherever she was. Yuugi couldn't help wondering if they were even looking for him and if they would be all right.

SY: *Huff* is that all? *Hand monsters/yamis/hikaris all drinks* You'd better thank me for this!

YY: *Reclining in a chair* Thank you Ookami Gekkani! Hey ShenYue, I could use a massage...*yawn*

DM: *Sitting in a beanbag* Me too!

CG: *Perched on the window ledge* Me three!

Kaiba Seto: *Peeking in the window* Me four!

SY: Hey, where'd you come from? *Borrows Dark Magician's staff*

KS: Don't hurt me!

SY: Aw, I love you too! *Pats him on head* Now, down to business. *Fairy's Gift appears* A reviewer answered my questions! Yay! So, in response to their requests they get a hug from Fairy's Gift and a kiss from Yami Yuugi!

YY: Oo; What!? Oh no you don't!

SY: Shush! Yami's#1 Fan?

Y#1F: Yep! *Holds out arms and hugs Fairy's gift, who returns it nicely*

SY: Yami Yuugi? * Whips out camera*

YY: Ack! *Y#1F kisses him, /click^flash^/ your guess as to where^^*

Y#1F: Whooohooo!

SY: Aw, cute! Now, don't forget to review! 


	6. Yami no Hikari

Okay! No more Japanese! It was fun and I may do it again but not right now, so to all you people you didn't want it, most of the reviewers, you won't see it for a while! Even though there were a million spots I could have used it in this chapter! Feel privileged! Well, you don't have to...Thank you for all the reviews!

Question: How can a Yami get sick? 

Answer: Yami Bakura isn't actually sick, he is shadowing his hikari's physical condition. Even though Bakura doesn't actually _possess _the ring some emotions and feeling still trickle through. I hope that explains it. ^-^v

And here's a tip for reviewers: do not use the symbol: in your reviews, for some reason it cuts them off and I don't get to know what else you said! So if Nips reviews again plz continue your last one, I can't stand not knowing...

And Yami is MINE! Just to clear up any misconceptions. ^^ But feel free to borrow him! Nah, he's not mine...he's, um, whoever owns Yu-Gi-Oh!'s 

Yami Bakura shuddered in his sleep against the cold, curling tighter into the clothes Joey had lent him. His own muddy jeans were drying by the meager fire they had been able to throw together with the few dry sticks and branches they had been able to find. Yami Yuugi, still a bit apprehensive of the other yami's presence, stared coldly at him from over the small flames, a hand over the spot where the facsimile of the puzzle now ceased to lay. He was dimly aware of the throbbing pains of his other, especially in the shoulders, and he took it all in comfort. It meant that Yuugi was still alive.

The others had gone off looking for their young friend a few hours ago demanding gently that Yami Yuugi stayed with the other darkness and he had been unhappy to comply. He desperately wanted to find his aibou...

"Yami!" He heard Tea call back through the forest. "We found him!" We found Yuugi!" She was practically leaping with joy and Yami Yuugi couldn't help but feel the same. He stood as fast as he could and ran to the shadowy forms of Tristan and Joey. They were struggling to keep hold of the freshman.

"Aibou!" Yuugi's darkness breathed with relief. "I missed you!" He embraced his smaller half, almost in tears. His aibou was back and now everything would be all right!

"Get away from me!" The angry teen shoved his yami away from him, grinning as the weaker form hit the ground hard. "I don't need you guys!"

"What...?" Yami Yuugi asked, unbelieving.

"You were always a burden to me! I hate you all!" He leaned in closer hate kindling in his dark purple gaze. "Especially you! You always cause me trouble!"

"What are you taking about?" Yami Yuugi asked feebly.

"If it weren't for you my grandpa would still be here with me!" He made to run back into the forest but Tristan held him back. 

"Take it easy Yuugi!" He yelled, but to no affect.

"I, I don't understand..." Yami Yuugi rambled.

"Well maybe you'll understand this! Leave. Me. Alone!" He shook his yami violently by the shoulders. "You stole Tea away from me and I will never forgive you for that!" Before anyone had a chance to react he ran and was soon lost in the trees.

"Don't go...Aibou, please, don't go!" Yami Yuugi yelled, but it was no use, Yuugi was gone.

"Hey, don't worry Yami." Joey knelt beside the broken figure. "I'm sure it was jus' a misudastandin', we'll find 'im." The darkness was shaking with barely controlled grief, his head bowed forward to hide what everyone supposed were tears. Yuugi was everything to him but now, at the same time, nothing at all. Yami Yuugi had slipped through the cracks...if he didn't have his aibou what did he have?

"Pull!" Yuugi strained against the chains that held Bakura's body to the wall. Unlike Yuugi the white-haired boy had been shackled around his torso with thicker and better fastenings. The metal dug painfully into the slender chest every time they heaved against it. Finally they sat back, panting with exertion. Bakura had paled a few shades lighter under the dirt and grime covering him and sweat trickled down his face leaving white trails in the dust. He was coughing heavily. "Come on, let's try again." Yuugi urged but the sick teen shook his head wearily.

"I can't do it..." he rasped but tugged at the bonds again. His grip was so weak it threatened to slip off the metal casing. 

"Yes you can!" Yuugi didn't know how much time they had left and heaved again, desperately. The shadow could come back at any minute. They pulled together.

"Unmm..." Tea looked up at the pained moan. Yami Bakura was curled up tightly, holding his chest and shaking, an occasional cough hurting him more. She looked around. Joey and Tristan were gone, looking for Yuugi and Bakura, and Yami was curled up on his side, sleeping. The girl frowned when she saw the pained expression he wore even in sleep. What Yuugi said had cut him deeply and when he had been awake his eyes, usually so full of life and excitement, had gone flat and dull. He murmured constantly about Yuugi, apologizing, it seemed, for even living.

"Yami..." Tea sighed, "you miss him so much." She wanted to cry she felt so helpless. Yuugi had said he blamed Yami for her rejection and her throat tightened even more while she looked at him. He was so exhausted and worrying about Yuugi so much wasn't allowing him to get any of the rest he needed so badly. Even Yami Bakura was worrying about his hikari even though it seemed to everyone that he hated his lighter half with a passion. "Wake up." She said, tapping the silvery-haired yami awake. Bleary chocolate eyes gazed up at her, blinking away the last remnants of sleep. "You were having a nightmare."

"I know..." he said, his accent slurred with fatigue. "Bakura is...sick as well..." he paused to cough. "...and...hurt..." slowly he sat up and Tea didn't like the look of him. He was far to pale and the perspiration was practically dripping down his face even though he was rubbing his arms in a futile attempt to keep warm.

"Do you want some water?" Asked Tea, holding out the canteen. He took it gratefully, nodding his thanks, and drank a few sips. He had decided that he would settle a truce with them until he was well again. Then he would steal their souls, trap them in the shadow realm and steal that idiot Pharaoh's Sennen Puzzle bringing him one step closer to world domination, but until then...

"...where are...the...others...?" 

"Looking for Yuugi and Bakura. Are you feeling any better?"

"...no..." he didn't like to talk, especially now, his throat felt raw and he ached all over, all he wanted to do was sleep but instead stood carefully intending to look for his hikari alone. Not that he actually liked the little imbecile, he merely needed his ring back, that was all. 

"Where are you going?" Tea asked. "You really should rest."

"I don't need to take my advice from you!" He yelled hoarsely with any extra strength scaring Tea enough to keep her mouth shut, at least for the time being.

"What's going on?" Yami Yuugi asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with one hand and leaning on the other. He had dreamt that his aibou had ripped the puzzle apart, he had been sent spiraling back into the place he hated the most, the shadow realm, a pit of loneliness and pain where you could scream forever and no one would ever hear you. He still ached with the memories. The darkness had thought those times would be over, he had found his hikari, his light, the one he could be with and never have to fear anything again or bare the pain alone.

"Bakura's yami is leaving." Tea answered, looking with pity at the dead crimson eyes that stared at her hauntingly from under the golden cascade of his bangs.

"Don't be ridiculous, he can't go anywhere in that condition." He said, standing and stretching like a cat. "Look, he can barely stand." I can barely stand, he thought to himself. He slowly wandered over to his wobbling rival. "See." He said shortly and poked the other in the head with a single finger making him tip to the side, lose his balance and fall back to the ground.

"Why you...arrogant...Pharaoh!" The panting yami's threats went un-noticed, Joey and Tristan had returned and Yami Yuugi looked up quickly, hope shining in his otherwise empty gaze.

"We couldn't find either of them." Tristan announced sadly, watching with regret as the faces of the three they had left behind fell, even Yami Bakura forgot his ranting.

"Oh your torment has just begun." Cackled the shadow from it's hiding place in the trees. "You will both know pain, you, _Pharaoh,_ for the pain you've caused me and Bakura for all the torture you put me through for covering your mistakes." The demon rung it's "hands" together and grinned with evil malice. "Now, to see my tools." In a flash the darkness was gone.

SY: Poor Yami Yuugi, dramatic irony stinks doesn't it? Yay for head pats!

YY: *fixing hair messed up by last reviewer's head pat* Huh? You know something I don't!? Tell me!

SY: No

YY: Yes!

SY: No

YY: Yes!!

DM: As we leave them to their...discussion. *Winces as the sound of glass shattering reaches his ears*

SY: No!

YY: Yes!!!

SY: No! Wait! Put that down! *Crash*

CG: Ooh, that hurt...*Sips a soda*

DM: Yeah...um, the next chapter will be out soon, I hope, ah, ShenYue! 

SY: *Supporting Yami Yuugi* We're okay now...I think

YY: *Supporting ShenYue* Yeah, okay...

SY: Thanks...for the reviews...I...mean...*Yami Yuugi drops her as he falls*

YY: *Thud* Sorry...'bout...that...

SY: 's okay...*both conk out*

DM: *Poke* 

CG: Are they dead?

DM: Nope, can I have a sip?

CG: Sure *Hands Dark Magician the cup* Just drink out of the other side

DM: Thanks, *Slurp!* Now all you people out there! Don't forget to review!


	7. Escape?

Another chapter! Yay for me! Testing will be over soon, then they will hopefully be longer...

"Almost there!" Yuugi braced himself against the grimy walls still pulling at the chains that bound his friend. He was determined that if he left Bakura would go with him, but now, both the boys' hands were raw and bloody making their grips almost impossible. Bakura's cough grew worse and worse and he became more and more despondent. Yuugi knew that the sick teen was tired and needed rest but not until they escaped and found some help.

"What do you think you are doing?" A calm yet sharp voice hissed at them from the shadows making them look up into red eyes that blazed with amusement. "You could never escape me, even if you got free." The demon dropped down from its hiding place and ran a strip of shadow down the side of Yuugi's face. The area it touched felt icy cold and the freshman shivered from the touch. "So much like him..." it murmured.

"You, you'll never get away w, with this!" Yuugi shouted, standing his terrifies ground in front of Bakura.

"Oh, I don't know about that." It whispered, detouring around the brave child to hold up Bakura's heavy head from where it sagged on his chest in its claws. "He seems about gone wouldn't you say?"

"N, no!" Yuugi ran through the cloud of black, freezing him to the bone but effectively dissipating the threat only to have it rematerialize two feet away. "Leave him alone..." he felt weak now but suddenly he could feel his yami's emotions ten times better, now they were pounding into his head, coming at him from all sides and making him drop to his knees. "Yami...?" He felt confusion, self-hatred, pain, heartache, loneliness and despair all at the same time, completely overwhelming him. "I'll come back to you..." Yuugi whispered before passing out completely.

"Aibou?" Yami Yuugi was suddenly on the alert, looking everywhere at once. He had felt Yuugi, so strong, in fact, were the lingering feelings it made his head spin.

"What is it?" Tea asked, noticing Bakura's yami was doing the same. Everybody looked at the two until they locked gazes.

"I felt him." Yami Bakura stated and was answered by a nod from his rival. "They were so strong...I could have sworn he was here, next to me, with the Sennen Ring..." his voice broke but his eyes quickly turned hard, unwilling to show that he cared for his other half.

"He was hurt?" Yami Yuugi asked, his own aibou had been hurt, emotionally.

"Yes...I must find him!" He leapt up off the ground and made to run but instead whirled on his feet. He would've had a second visit to the cold hard earth if Joey hadn't caught him.

"We'll all go find them." Tea stated as Joey steadied the tipping yami. "Safety in numbers, right?"

"I guess so." Joey grunted as he slung Yami Bakura's arm over his shoulder, supporting most of the frail weight. "Where was them feelin's comin' from?" He asked the pair of sagging individuals. The white-haired darkness raised his head to the huge building looming on the mountainside.

"The...castle..."

SY: I have decided!

YY: What have you decided? Are you going to leave Aibou and I alone?

SY: Of course not! ^^ I'm just in a giving mood and decided that to the first one to guess the shadow's identity will have a special picture dedicated to them! Just 'cause it's fun!

YY: What if they don't want it?

SY: Then I'll give it to who ever does! And besides, maybe it'll motivate more guessers...

YY: I doubt it...

SY: *Mad* Go away! You're so mean! I'm gonna make you fall in love with Tea if you don't quit it!

YY: *Long anguished howl of despair* Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Etc.

DM: Ooh, that's harsh.

CG: No, dat's whack! 

DM: Oo;

YY: Oo;

SY: Oo;

CG: What?

SY: *recovering* ano...anyway! Will Bakura and Yuugi survive? What is going to happen to Yamis Yuugi and Bakura? Will the story ever go anywhere? Will I stop asking questions? 

YY: I'll answer that one-yes!

SY: *ignoring him* Will anyone else update their stories?! All these and more will be answered by you guys! Please!?


	8. Spirit Screams

You guys are wonderful! I love all the reviews I have been receiving, pleased that they mainly consist of good things! You make me so happy! It makes me glad to know that I have still kept your interest. Thank you again!

/ blah / = any hikari

// blah // = any yami

I'm sorry, I don't know what Yami's name was before he became...um...Yami. So, I'm just gonna call him Yugioh, if you have any objections leave them in your reviews! And, if you can't guess who the shadow is after the first paragraph I will be seriously upset, I can't make it any easier without actually telling you who it is!

SY: Note the fact that the shadow has actual shape in this first part...was it once human? Come on! Guess! Think if I annoy them enough they might listen to me?

YY: *Pulls out earplugs* What? I wasn't listening.

SY: ...

The shadow looked at the Sennen items laid out on the table before it; shining gold in the early morning sunlight was the Eye, Tauk, Scales, Puzzle, Rod and Ring, their owners effectively neutralized. Only one left...

"I should wait..." it mumbled, passing its tainted fingers over the sparkling metal, seeming to tarnish it with a mere touch. "But...will it give them time to find me before my task has even begun?" The creature looked up at a noise, an anguished scream cutting through the halls. Pegasus' spirit, it thought, searching for a way out of it's dreadful resting place. The old castle was filled with restless spirits, the demon guessed that because it too was murdered, it had a connection with the lost souls. An answering shriek echoed in the quiet place, Pegasus' dead lackeys, they had been easily dealt with and now their souls rotted in the shadow realm. It sighed. "So much sacrifice...to right the wrongs..." a single tear slipped down the pale cheek, seeping out of clear blue eyes no longer red from hate. That it reserved for fear and pain alone, keeping it's identity secret, if Pharaoh Yugioh saw those eyes... they instantly phased back to their bitter crimson. "He will pay!"

"Should we wake them?" Tea asked Tristan softly, motioning to the three sleeping boys. The brunette shook his head. 

"Not yet, they need to get some rest before we head out again. I know Yami is exhausted, all this worrying..." he let it hang, his throat constricted with a lump of tears. It was hard to believe that Yuugi had really said all that. He partially blamed Tea, but most of the anger from before had faded away replaced by worry and fear. He himself couldn't sleep and he wanted the other three to get as much as they could while it was still possible.

"Do you think Bakura is all right?" Tea wanted to keep the focus off of Yuugi for the moment, she hated herself for acting like that towards him. At the mention of the hikari's name his yami stirred lightly, heavy eyelids flickering open for a brief second and closing just as quickly. He was still clad in Joey's extra jeans and white t-shirt, they had abandoned trying to fix what had been the remaining tatters of Bakura's clothing, and was curled on the ground, an arm under his head. With his slanted, brown eyes closed in sleep he looked almost angelic, the snowy locks falling over partially his face and reflecting the sun. (AN: I guess Tea has a thing for yamis?) 

"No, I think that's why his yami is so sick."

"I hope we find them soon." Tea drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them while they both peered over at the sleeping trio.

"Me too..."

"No!" Yuugi groaned and strained against his new restraints, cursing the shadow's existence. "Bakura! Bakura, wake up!" On the other side of the room Bakura lay passed out against the wall where he had lain, unmoving, for the past hours. / Yami! Answer me! / Rage filled Yuugi's heart, a fairly new feeling for the boy. He was angry at himself for not being able to do anything but he refused to give up. Instead he decided to funnel his madness into his attempts to escape. "Ba...ku...ra!" The word was broken by the sounds of strain as the freshman pulled so hard he threatened to pull his arms out of their sockets. Finally exhausted he slumped onto the floor, breathing heavily with sweat beading on his forehead to later dribble down his face mixed with salty tears.

"Aibou...?" moaned Yami Yuugi, struggling to lift his head. He was so weak, he had been away from the puzzle too long and could no longer focus his energy even enough to sit up. Turning his head to check on how his rival was doing sapped most of his strength and caused him pain which he knew wasn't his own; the closer they got to the castle it seemed the stronger his aibou's feelings came through. But he hates me, Yami reminded himself bitterly, choking back tears. "Bakura?" he gasped. It was nearing late afternoon and it seemed that everyone else was also asleep. 

The tomb raider looked terrible, like death warmed over. His breath came in short gasps, shaking his whole body while sweat soaked his silvery hair. His pale lips were slightly parted as were his unseeing eyes and it was clear he wasn't doing well at all. More pain jarred Yami Yuugi's shoulders and he was convinced his aibou was at the castle. He forced himself to stagger to his feet, ignoring his body's thirst for sleep, and stumbled forward, almost tripping over Joey's body which was lying spread-eagled right in his path. He lurched around him, being as quiet as he possibly could, and continued on through the forest towards the castle and hopefully his hikari.

SY: Such pain...I love it!

YB: Why do _I_ have to be sick and dying!?

SY: 'Cause your hikari is!

YB: Well, I don't like it...

SY: Moan and complain, moan and complain...I don't hear your hikaris whining...*Motions to the pair who are watching the whole thing whilst sipping sodas and munchin' Ramen*

YY: I agree with the thief...

SY: But it's only a story! And it'll be done soon anyway!

YY/YB: It's still not fair!

SY: Oh...if that's all...Did anyone figer out who the shadow was yet? Huh? Huh? Huh?

YY: You're ignoring us, aren't you?

SY: No one?

KS: I know.

SY: You don't count! *Shoves him off the page* Please guess! It'll take, like, five seconds!

YB: Stop ignoring me!

SY: Anyway, keep reviewing! Ja ne!

Yami's#1fan: Wait! Wait! 

SY: eh?

Y#1f: You forgot it!

SY: *thinking* oh yeah! Gomen! Yami! Come here pleaze!

YY: No.

SY: *Grabs 'im by the ear* Yes.

Y#1f: Whoohoo!

SY: I got mah camera! *Gets ready for da pic*

Y#1f: *Smooch* 

SY: *Click*

YY: ...urr...

Y#1f: *Pat, pat, snuggle*

YB: Heh, heh, heh

SY: *Waving* Review please and give my bishos a pat on the head, 'kay?


	9. Missing you

Thanks for all the reviews!

People guessed it right! I'm so happy! The lucky reviewers that got it correct were as follows:

Liashi, it was in jest but it was right!

jadeangel86: One of her four

Yami's#1fan...in a round about way...

I hope they clue the rest of you guys in! If not all will be revealed in the next chapter!

Sadly, I will be going away for *gasp* twenty days and will not be able to post 'till I get back...I hope you guys can wait...I tried to make this one longer...

/ Blah / = any hikari

// Blah // = any yami

// Aibou... // Yuugi lifted his head weakly, it felt like he was dying, he hadn't had anything to eat or drink for days and it had begun to take it's toll. Maybe he was hallucinating. //...Answer...me... // Yami? He was instantly alert and tugging at his chains. //...Please... // 

/Yami? / No answer. / Yami! / It was gone. "No! I felt him, I'm sure it was him!" He felt completely alone, it was nagging at his heart and soul, it felt like no one wanted him. If they did, wouldn't they have found him by now? "Anyone! Please help us! Please!" The freshman looked around wildly, desperate for an escape. He was terrified, alone and above all scared for Bakura, he couldn't even tell if his friend was alive or not anymore. "...Please..." He began to sob uncontrollably, the loud cries shaking his body as he thrashed and convulsed, cutting open his hands and pulling muscles. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Please! Please!" His head cracked into the wall and he slumped to the cold stone, blood welling up in his hair. "Please!" He hiccupped, "let me out..." / Yami! / His mind cried, he could see himself running into the empty soul room in his head screaming with pain and rage, it wouldn't be long now before he lost it completely.

"Yuugi...?" The crazed boy opened his eyes wider, Bakura was peering at him from his position on the ground, unable to lift his head. "Don't worry..." he whispered, and Yuugi held his breath so he could hear. "They won't leave you here..." He was silenced with a cough and Yuugi noticed dark liquid seeping from the corners of his mouth and staining the rock. He was unable ponder this longer because at that moment the demon shadow threw the door to their little cell wide open.

Yami Yuugi stood in front of the castle gates, cursing himself. He had forgotten the ten star chips. His glove, or rather Yuugi's, only had six.

"Damn it!" The darkness slumped to the grass in defeat. He had wasted all that precious energy making a trek that couldn't even be completed, how stupid he felt. Involuntarily his head leaned back and his eyes slid closed. // Aibou...answer me...please... // Gods how he wanted to just hear him again, he missed him so much, his aibou, his light, his life...could he have really meant what he said?

"The fool found us." The shadow hissed bitterly, fingering the Sennen puzzle. The others had long since lost their warmth but this one seemed to retain it longer. It still glowed faintly of both auras, yes, he was strong, but was he strong enough to survive the destruction of his beloved puzzle? Lithe fingers poised over the golden pieces ready to rip it apart, one agonizing chunk at a time, but something held it back. It needed only a single piece to complete the spell, just a single portion and then its revenge could be complete, it was only missing one item, the one's it had would suffice. "Choices..."

Yuugi stared in wonderment as the demon stood silhouetted in dim moonlight.

"You may go."

"What?" Yuugi asked softly, unbelieving. 

"Do I stutter boy? I said you may both leave." It made a motion and the clasps around both boys' wrists and waist creaked opened. "You are both free to leave, however, I won't be showing you the way out." It turned to leave. "You may need to help your friend." And with that, it was gone. Yuugi waited a moment to make sure it really wasn't a trick and then shakily rose to his feet, leaning on the wall for support and staring the empty. black void of the hallway. His legs felt useless, he hadn't used them for so long. Finally he collapsed next to his sick friend, who looked even worse close up.

"Wake up." Said Yuugi quietly, shaking the stiff shoulder answered by a weak moan.

"...leave...me..."

"No, I won't, we both leave or neither of us."

"...I'll...only..." Yuugi cut him off.

"I'll help you, can you stand?" He asked, expecting the negative answer he received. Yuugi bent down, picking up a pale, limp arm and draping it over his shoulder, hefting Bakura into a kneeling position. "Now, stand."

"I...I'll...try..." the sick boy whispered, shaking as he strained his exhausted body.

"You can do it!" Yuugi urged, helping as much as he was able, finally getting into an upright stance, both wheezing, Bakura coughing.

"...thanks..." Yuugi smiled, a weak one, but one full of happiness. They could do this.

"Good, now step with me, we'll both have to help each other." All his companion could do was nod.

"Yami?" Joey asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Guys, wake up! 'e's gone!"

"who's gone?" Tea asked, in the middle of a yawn.

"Yami, he must a left in da middle of da night!" Everyone was in a state of panic, except for Yami Bakura, he was too exhausted to even turn his head to look at the rest.

"He could be hurt!" Tea cried, tears springing to her eyes at the thought of him falling over a cliff somewhere.

"...He...he's...at...the..." Yami Bakura tried to use his arms to prop himself up halfway. "...I can...feel...his...presence, that...way..." he nodded weakly at the direction of the castle, giving up his losing battle. The others winced as his chin hit the ground hard.

"I'll run ahead, Tristan, Tea, you guys take care a him." 

"Sure thing Joey." Answered Tristan, but the blonde was already too far away to hear.

Yuugi staggered through the endless halls under the weight of Bakura. The white-haired youth struggled to help but ended up tripping over his own feet a number of times, doing more to exhaust his pathetic state. More then once they had had need to stop, resting the body but worrying the mind by wondering what traps could possibly lie ahead.

"You'd think there'd be some signs..." Yuugi sighed to his silent companion. "Let's go..." he hefted Bakura once more and continued his stumble through the huge labyrinth praying for the way out.

Joey's hectic pace through the wood had turned into a slow walk as he neared the castle. His chest heaved and sweat coursed down his face as he prepared himself for the final sprint to the gates.

"Come on Joe, you can do dis..." he muttered jogging now more then walking, eventually working into a full run. "Yami!" He gasped, recognizing the blue-clad figure slumped against the gate. "Wake up!" He cried, kneeling beside the unconscious darkness. Stunning crimson eyes parted halfway, dulled by exhaustion.

"Joey...my glove..." he raised his hand weakly. "...Not enough..." his eyes closed again and he took a shallow breath while Joey cursed his own glove, he had only two.

"Someone must've dropped some somewhere..." Joey whispered dropping to his hands and knees in a desperate search. His long fingers swept through the grass looking for anything that even resembled a star chip. To his luck he found one and clipped it into the safety of his glove. 

"What on earth are you doing Joey? And what's wrong with Yuugi there?" Without looking up he waved his hand in the voice's general direction.

"I'm lookin' fa star chips, and that's not Yuugi-i's his yami...whoops..." Joey looked up into the purple gaze of Mai Valentine.

"A yami? What is that?" 

"I can't explain it right now! Please, Mai, lend me a chip, Yuugi is in there and I'm missin' one." He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Why should I help you?"

"Please, he could be hurt in there!"

"Hurt?" The blonde looked skeptically and the gasping form heaved against the gates and at Joey's pleading look. "He does look a tad taller then little Yuugi..."

"...please...help my Aibou..." The standing pair looked down into the ragged eyes.

"Well, only because you're cute." Joey rolled his eyes and told Mai to hurry up as she clinked the chips into place. The heavy doors creaked open and Joey lifted one of Yami's arms over his shoulder.

"Joey! Wait!" Tea came running up followed by a panting Tristan half-dragging, half-carrying Yami Bakura. "We're coming with you. All together." The three friends put their hands into the middle all of them thinking the same thought, all of them missing their friend.

"Are you guys coming or what?" 

// We're coming Aibou. Hang on... //

SY: So...short! Argh! I can't write...

YY: *chuckles* Loser...

SY: Shut up

YY: Ooh! Scary! *Note the sarcasm*

SY: Go away!

YY: Make me!

SY: Fine! *Presses backspace* There, no more Yami for a while. ^^

KS: You have me instead!

SY: *Shrugs* Works for me. I'm tryin' really hard to make 'em longer, really! I'll work hard on the next one! I promise!

KS: Of course you will! *Smile, smile*

SY: *Melt, melt* Aw, it's nice to have support...speaking of which! A big thank you to all you nice reviewers! 

All: Thank you! 

SY: Keep 'em comin'! Ja!


	10. Anzu

/ Blah / = any hikari

// Blah // = any yami

Thanks you for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: Still don't posses it and I most definitely don't own the Book of The Dead...

Yuugi panted, struggling along the twisting warren in search of an exit, sighing in dismay when he passed things that looked even vaguely familiar. 

"I think we're going in circles..." he murmured heavily, glad when Bakura chuckled feebly at him.

"You'll...find it..."

"Yeah...I guess." But Yuugi was skeptical, the halls seemed to twist and turn forever and they were only in the dungeon part of the castle; no telling what the rest of the place looked like. He looked up at the dingy ceiling.

/ Where are you Yami? /

"The Osiris Ani saith:- Hail, thou god Aniu! Hail, thou god Pehreri, who dwellest in thy hall, the Great God. Grant thou that my soul may come to me from any place wherein it may be. Even if it would tarry, let my soul be brought unto me from any place wherein it may be. Thou findest the Eye of Horus standing by thee like unto those beings who resemble Osiris, who never lie down in death. Let not the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, lie down dead among those who lie in Anu, the land wherein souls are joined to their bodies in thousands. Let me have possession of my Ba-soul and of my Spirit-soul, and let my word be truth with it in every place wherein it may be. Observe then, O ye guardians of Heaven, my soul, wherever it may be. Even if it would tarry, cause thou my Ba-soul to see my body. Thou shalt find the Eye of Horus standing by thee like the Watchers." 

The demon stood over the six Sennen Items in it's possession and recited the ancient words it had been forced to memorize so long ago; the words of joining the soul and the body. Not once did it falter or stumble in it's mindless chant. Not once did it pause in the waterfall of words to recall a forgotten piece.

"Hail, ye gods who tow along the boat of the Lord of Millions of Years, who bring it over the sky of the Tuat, who make it to journey over Nent, who make Ba-souls to enter into their Spirit-bodies, whose hands hold the steering poles and guide it straight, who grasp tightly your paddles, destroy ye the Enemy; thus shall the Boat rejoice, and the Great God shall travel on his way in peace. Moreover, grant ye that the Ba-soul of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth before the gods, may come forth with your navel cords in the eastern part of the sky, and that it may follow Ra to the place where he was yesterday, and may set in peace, in peace in Amentet. May it gaze upon its earthly body, may it take up its abode and its Spirit-body, may it neither perish nor be destroyed for ever and for ever."

Four of the six items glowed a brilliant blinding white and melded together into a beautiful breastplate of golden armor emblazoned with the eye and infused with the power of the gods. The Sennen Ring and Puzzle though were a different matter. The stealer of souls shrank into a circlet of the yellow ore, losing the chain and triangle, the tassels framing the now to be seen delicate face, while the many pieced enigma, empowered by the very eye of Horas, was set to the top of a powerful magic staff.

"I am ready."

"...Hurry..." Yami gasped, urging Joey and the others to move faster along the twisting halls.

"What makes you two so sure we're going the right way?" Asked Tristan breathlessly. "I mean, do you have a floor map?"

"Quit pestering them." Tea said irritably from her place in the front. "Ahhhhh!" She suddenly fell backwards as something ran into her from around a corner.

"Yuug', Bakura?" Joey whispered in disbelief.

"Yami!" Yuugi cried out with happiness, getting up from his place on the floor, forgetting for a second about his sick companion. "Yami, speak to me!" 

"...Aibou..." the darkness whispered fondly, looking up suddenly. "She's here...?"

"Who's here Yami?" Yuugi asked scared at seeing his yami so weak.

"...no..." Yami Bakura had lifted his head and was staring through the walls it seemed after smiling, ever so slightly, at the sight of his hikari. "It...can't be..." he whispered. He shrugged off his support, as did Yami Yugi, and they both walked, with strength not their own, around the corner Yuugi had come barreling around. Mai, Joey and Tristan stared after them while Tea cradled Bakura's head in her lap, wondering what in the world was going on. Suddenly their bodies were both thrown back and they hit the wall with a solid smack leaving them both winded from the impact. Yami Yuugi stood carefully and wiped a trickle of blood away from his lip.

"No...Anzu...I thought you were dead..." He muttered, tears forming in the corners of his crimson eyes. The others stared in shock and amazement at the gold-clad figure, a perfect replica of Tea, walked before them from the shadows. The gold shimmered in the dim torchlight while white satin robes billowed around her. In her slender hand she clasped a staff of gold topped with the Sennen Puzzle and her head was graced with a smaller version of the ring. Yami Bakura seemed terrified, stuck to the spot with fear as she moved closer to him.

"I will deal with you first!" She cried holding her staff above her head. "You who stole so much from me!"

"I, I didn't!" He cried desperately. "I was in prison when it happened! I know nothing of the-"

"Silence! Lies! All you speak of is lies!" Her tone was chocked with sadness and her hand holding the staff lowered. "I will not hear them any longer..." The ring glowed and Yami Bakura's head dropped to his chest.

"I understand..." The hand raised again.

"Yami! No!" Bakura screamed weakly, struggling to move to him, to get out of Tea's grasp as she held him back just as a pillar of white light burst from the staff and enveloped the silver-haired darkness. The rest were forced to shield their faces as a wave a heat flooded the corridor. They could all hear the anguished cry from somewhere deep inside the raging flame and then there was only cruel silence.

YB: *Gaping wide eyed, jaw to the floor*

SY: Catchin' flies I presume? *Sips a soft drink noisily*

YB: I, I, I...

SY: You what?

YB: I...died!? You killed me!?

SY: Someone had to take the heat as it were...*Struggles to hold in laughter at her own little joke*

YB: And I didn't even go down with a good line!? I'm gonna kill you! *Flaming eyes ensue*

SY: Need an antacid? *Pops open bottle of TUMS*

DM: Come on Yami B, can't go killing the author before the story's finished...*Grabs him by the shirt collar and drags him away*

YB: Lemme go! Must...kill...maim...ARGH!

SY: Ta, ta! *waves goodbye to screaming yami* Okay! One down...*Counts on fingers* lots more to go! please read and review! Ja!

YY: Help me!

SY: Huh? *Yami runs past*

Y#1f: *Barrels after screaming yami* Come back!

SY: ...okay...? *Two are quickly lost from sight* ...right.


	11. Grief's Final End

/ Blah / = any hikari

// Blah // = any yami

Disclaimer: DO not own YuGiOh! Or Book of the Dead

"No!" Tea gripped the quivering boy in her arms tighter, the screaming becoming fainter and fainter until she could hear nothing at all. 

"Bakura?" She asked quietly.

"...I can't...I...can't..." 

"Can't what?" The others were still, peering down at them with apprehension; the only yami left staring with wide, fearful eyes at the one he once loved.

"...He's gone...completely...gone..." Bakura's shuddering body, so weak with sickness, jerked up into a half standing position. Wobbling on his feet he looked to the still smoldering body of his yami for an answer, anything to tell him he was still alive.

/ Yami? Answer me! ...Please... / Half crawling himself to the still form on the cold stone floor Bakura felt tears spring to his chocolate eyes. The others could hear him whimpering. A cruel smile graced the demon's lips.

"You dare to even think he is still with the living?" She laughed. "Ignorant fool! As long as I have your ring his soul is trapped in the Shadow Realm! You too will join him." The staff began a slow decent towards Bakura's body. He had ignored the enchantress and made his way over to his other half. Burns covered the naked body and smoke curled up from the exposed limbs. Bakura's cried grew louder as he gathered his darkness in his arms, tears splashing to a puddle on the floor. Very slowly the body began to disappear until nothing remained. The staff stopped.

"How dare you..." Bakura whispered, holding nothing.

"What did you say?" Anzu asked.

"How dare you!" The broken teen sobbed throwing himself at the devil that stood before him. In her surprise Anzu dropped the staff, able only to look at the rampaging boy in tearing towards her. In no time he was upon her ripping at her robes, kicking and punching as hard as he was able.

"Insolent wretch!" The witch screamed throwing him backward with a wave of her hand. The rest, still dumbstruck snapped out of their trance as Bakura's head connected with a loud crack to the wall. He lay where he had fallen.

"Get back! All of you!" Yami Yuugi cried. "That is just the beginning of what she is capable! Take Bakura and go! Quickly!"

"But Yami-"

"Go Aibou, I will be all right, but I need to know you are safe." He smiled carefully. "Go now." The rest had all ready heeded the darkness's words and were heading back out the way they came, Tristan carrying Bakura and Joey staying behind with Yuugi.

"Come on Yuug', Yami'll be fine." 

"Go Aibou, please." Yuugi nodded once and ran to the others, disappearing from sight. Joey still lingered.

"You'd betta come back," he said with no trace of emotion, "tha's all I'm sayin'." With that he was gone. In those few seconds Anzu had regained her staff and was advancing wiping the blood off her face with the back of her slender hand.

"You will pay." She whispered, slinging a blast and catching the pharaoh in the right shoulder as he dodged. He staggered back, blood seeping through his fingers and dripping to the floor.

"Why are you doing this? Anzu, my love, listen to reason."

"Reason?" She laughed. "Where was reason when you pierced my heart with the thorns of the black rose that was your love?" She chuckled, eyes downcast and launched another pillar of fire, missing Yami Yuugi by inches. "I am through with reason. You betrayed me, dear Yugioh, along with that thief. It was your thief's accomplices that slew me by your word." Her laughter rose and a dagger appeared in her hand. Before the darkness could blink it was stuck just above his heart, embedded in the thick muscle of his left shoulder. "Now I will give you what you deserve! Take it and be at death!" Another attack flew from her open hands, laughter becoming high pitched and maniacal.

"I will not be taken down that easily! Eye of Illusion!" Finally becoming aware Yami Yuugi vanished from sight, appearing just behind his love. Snatching the staff from her grasp he held it to the small of her back. "Please, my desert flower, I had nothing to do with that, nor did Bakura. The tomb raider was in truth when he told you he was in prison; it was I who put him there."

"You continue to lie even after my death. You still claim to love me even after those who murdered me confessed to it." Anzu started to sob.

"Anzu..."

"Stay your words; I will not be tricked any longer. If you love me still, as you claim, put my soul to rest at last. I am so weary with this half-existence."

"I can't...I can't stand to lose you again. I have missed you for a millennia." The sorrow, held in secret for so long overflowed and Anzu's hatred dissolved just as Yami Yuugi's tears began to trickle down his face and his hold on the staff weakened. It clattered to the ground as he dropped it.

"I have killed for my revenge and found that it was in vain. My soul is soiled and I can only hope the gods will overlook that in light of our suffering." Her blue eyes stained with pain looked into Yami Yuugi's as she turned. "I can't undo what I have done but I can ask it of you to help me forget it. If what you say is true and right I am sorry for what I have caused.

"My dearest, by the gods it is!" A soft hand traced its way down his damp cheek. "Very well, I will deny your truth no longer. Do you have the strength to undertake my challenge, dear Yugioh?"

"If it is what you want, love, dear one, I will do anything you ask." He smiled. "May I ask of you a favor in return?"

"If it is within my power I will do so." Yami Yuugi's arms encircled her thin shoulders. 

"Let me hold you...one last time..." warmly she returned the embrace.

"My soul will finally be at peace...thank you...my beloved..." Slowly Yami Yuugi felt the warmth leave her body, the Sennen items returned to their natural state and she grew limp in his arms. The tears flowed more freely as he lowered her slowly to the ground still wrapped in his shivering arms.

"Forgive me...I should have been there for you..." Crying harder he kissed her forehead. "Be at peace, my love, daughter of Ra...may you pass unheeded to the afterlife worthy of one such as you." He stood up and gathered the puzzle and ring in one bloody hand. More tears fell. "This place of death and suffering will be your tomb. I send my love with you as well as my prayers. Homage to thee, Osiris, Lord of eternity, King of the Gods, whose names are manifold, whose forms are holy, thou being of hidden form in the temples, whose Ka is holy. Thou art the governor of Tattu, and also the mighty one in Sekhem. Thou art the Lord to whom praises are ascribed in the nome of Ati, thou art the Prince of divine food in Anu. Thou art the Lord who is commemorated in Maati, the Hidden Soul, the Lord of Qerrt, the Ruler supreme in White Wall. Thou art the Soul of Ra, his own body, and hast thy place of rest in Henensu. Thou art the beneficent one, and art praised in Nart. Thou makest thy soul to be raised up."

SY: *Sniffles* So anticlimactic! So bad!

DM: There, there, it wasn't that bad.

SY: Really? *Sniff*

CG: Yes, maybe you can redeem yourself in the last chapter!

SY: *cries harder*

DM/CG: Oo;

YB: Serves you right for knockin' me off!

YY: That was my favorite part!

Y#1f: I got more film! Yay!

YY: Ahhhhhhh! *Runs away*

Y#1f: Come back! *Flies past, photos scattering in her wake*

DM: Ooh, neat! *Picks one up*

SY: *crying in her corner somewhere*

CG: Lemme see!

YB: *Peers closer* Is that a teddy bear?

DM: Must've picked up Yuugi's liking for the fuzzy things...

YB: Look at me, the big, bad pharaoh, huggin' a teddy bear! *Falls over laughing while waving the picture in the air*

SY: *Over herself* Aw, I think it's cute.

All the rest of the cast: *Rabid laughter*


	12. Obliteration

/ Blah / = any hikari

// Blah // = any yami

"My dear Anzu..." Yami whispered as he stumbled through the long passages, one hand trailing the wall lest he trip. The bloody knife was still in his shoulder and the crimson liquor flowed more freely. All over he ached but the pain in his heart was freshest and most piercing. He had lost his love all over again, nothing could heal him. "I will destroy this place..." he murmured, "destroy it and be done with it all..."

// Aibou? // 

/ Yami? / the darkness smiled, he had not seen Yuugi's smiling face in a long time./ Are you all right? I can feel pain, is it serious? /

// I'm all right, better then I have been...I should be out in any moment. // How long had it been since he had heard his aibou's thoughts? Days? Weeks? // Stay clear of the castle, Aibou, I want you to be safe. //

/ What's going to happen to the castle? /

// I am obliterating it. // There was a pause and Yami could feel his hikari's rushing emotions.

/ Be careful, Yami. / And it was over. 

Summoning the last of his power Yami focused it into one thing. Total obliteration.

"We need to get away from the castle." Yuugi said shortly, beckoning the others to follow as he walked away.

"Why?" Asked Tea. She was still upset over everything that had happened so far and was watching over Bakura. The silvery-haired youth seemed to be resting peacefully.

"Yami is going to destroy it." The freshman brushed a hand across his forehead, he felt sick, ready to just lay down and sleep away the next millennium. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Joey's smiling face. 

"Lemme give ya a hand." He said kneeling down, back to Yuugi.

"Aren't I a tad to old for this?" Yuugi muttered, eyes closing halfway.

"Jus' get on, yer about ready to keel ov-" the exhausted youth had fallen forward onto Joey's strong back. "Tristan, get Bakura, 'kay?"

"Uh, sure." Tea helped lift the sleeping boy onto her friend's back. Mai just watched.

"Are we going to go now? The castled looking a mite unstable..." indeed the walls were beginning to crumble, the turrets falling into dust, the ground began to shake.

"Yami!" Tea shouted, seeing the form stumble through the gaping doorway. "He'll be crushed!" She yelled, starting forward. Mai grabbed her arm. 

"Would he want you to die for him?" Tea gazed into the purple depths, not answering. The experienced duelist gave her a shake. "Would he?" She asked again, Tea shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Let's go!" She shouted dragging Mai towards the tree line where the others waited. The brown-haired girl kneeled on the ground staring into the debris. A heart-wrenching scream tore from her throat and she struck the ground with her fists, sobs shaking her body. "Yami!" She hiccupped, "Yami..."

"Son of Ra...Pharaoh...Yugioh..." Cold, numbing cold ran over the still body of darkness as the words drifted through the endless void of time and space. "Come to me..." it whispered, begging, pleading. "...come...follow..."

"I will come..." Yami gasped, gripping dust in his fist. "...follow..." Pain! Flooding through his body, wrenching stabs of white lightning.

"I am sorry my love! I can not let you leave this world!"

"...Anzu..." A bloody, crimson eye half opened, peering at the space around. The broken stone and gravel were still there but everything around it was dark. Save for one shaft of golden light. In it stood Anzu, a shining scepter grasped in one slender hand.

"Resist my love." Yami's mind struggled to understand. "Do not cross the river, the river of death. Live! Live for me! Live for Yuugi!"

"...Live?" The light shone brighter.

"You have to want it! Want it Yugioh! Desire it like nothing you have before! Hunger for it!" She winced but the light shone on. "I, I can't hold on much longer! Please!"

"I, I want it..." Yami whispered, half sitting up. "Anzu, my dearest! I want it!" The light disappeared as quickly as it had flared. Only her voice was left.

"Cherish it...my love, my one, my Yugioh...."

"Yami! Yami, where are you?" Night had fallen and Joey, Tristan, Mai and Tea were searching feverishly for the darkness' body. Tea had dug through the rock until her hands bled only to find nothing. Yuugi and Bakura were still out cold but soon, Joey decided, they would need medical attention.

"What about the ones we still have here wid us?" He asked quietly, stopping every one in their tracks. "Yuug' and Bakura are in real bad shape. Doesn't any body else t'ink we should get dem some help?"

"...but..." Tea started.

"Joey's right." Said Tristan, backing up his friend. "Yami would want us to help them first."

"...but...he could still be alive!" Tea yelled, her digging becoming more frantic. "We can't just leave him-uh!" Her hand struck something sharp. "It's, it's the puzzle!" She shouted, holding up the ancient relic. "He must be here!" Soon enough she found the ring, but Yami's body had not appeared. "He, he must be..." she sobbed. "He must, he must, he must!" Joey held her quivering shoulders helping her up.

"Help Yuugi, he would have wanted that." Suddenly the rocks started to shift, the dust rose and the shattered glass jingled like wind chimes in the breeze. "What da?" Joey started, shielding Tea as the rubble to their left exploded and Yami's upper body erupted through it. His clothing was torn and bloody, crimson gashes lined his visible chest and red liquid seeped from everywhere. He slumped over, murmuring.

"I will...live...for you...My love...my Anzu..." Silence prevailed until a ship's horn echoed across the island.

"Da ship...guys, da ship! We can still make it! We need ta get Yami back inta da puzzle."

"How?" Tristan asked, holding it up to the light and watching it shimmer.

"Give...it..." Yami whispered hoarsely. He clutched at it with bloody fingers and his body glowed light blue. He smiled and slowly faded into nothingness.

"Put it on Yuugi." Tea said strongly when everyone hesitated, "we gotta go!" She dashed into the woods leaving everyone to dash after her. The rushing wind dried the still flowing tears and Tea glowed with happiness.

It had been days since they had returned and neither Yuugi nor Bakura had woke. They slept in clean, white hospital beds with the sheets pulled up to their necks, Sennen items atop the pristine wasteland. Yuugi's Grandfather thought that they were both trying to repair the damage to their yamis and that it would take a lot of extra energy neither of them had. In Bakura's case it was wasted effort. His yami would never be coming back. The others continued on with their normal lives as much as they could but none of them wanted to stray far from the hospital.

"They'll wake up today." Joey said every morning, and every afternoon was the same. No change.

It was a week when Yuugi's eyes fluttered open for the first time in what seemed like years. But then it was only for a second. The next two days though, he improved in leaps and bounds, up and about within four. 

Bakura slept as though dead. He grew paler by the day until it seemed he was transparent and his chest would barely rise and fall. Yuugi consulted his still tired yami and relayed his message back to the rest from his vantage point in the bed next the white-haired youth.

// He is searching and as he searches he becomes farther and farther away. // Yami told them.

/ Why? /

// The shadow realm is a big place. //

/ But who is he searching for Yami? / 

// His aibou. //

SY: Can you say sequel?

Whole cast: *Jaw drops* What!?

SY: Well, I thought long and hard about it, that's why this took so long, and decided that I'd like to write a sequel. *Shoos them all away*

DM: *coming back* But...why?

SY: 'Cause I can! Do I need another?

CG: *Following* Another would be nice...

SY: I don't know, I like torturing people?  
DM/CG: Oo; That's mean...

SY: Okay, here's an alternate: Bakura wakes up, his yami is "mysteriously" back and everything is happy again.

DM: And that was?

SY: What I would write if not this sequel.

CG: Oh...then, I guess the sequel would be better...

SY: I thought so.


End file.
